Duck
|image = Image:duck.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = Cutest thing ever, or cutest thing ever? You decide. |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Her human form is about 12 years old or so. |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human/Duck/Magical Girl? |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Common, also quacking |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 1058 (Deck 4) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Princess Tutu |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = I'm just a duck... |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Katu }} is on a boat! Background Once upon a time, there was a man who died. He was in the middle of writing a story about a handsome prince who was fighting a nasty raven, whom he sealed away by shattering his own heart. But, the story seemed to stop, trapping the characters in limbo-- until the man continued the story, long after his own death. In Gold Crown Town, the place where stories and reality intermingles, the plot was at a standstill. Bored, the man decided to add a new character to the story: A little duck. Now, this little duck was just a completely ordinary duck. She quacked, she swam, she ate bread. One day, she saw a beautiful boy-- who, certainly, could only be a prince-- dancing ballet near her pond. His eyes looked so sad and lonely, she just wanted to see him smile. She cared for him, she wanted to help him so badly. The man thought this was great. How sweet! How innocent! How naive! He gave her a magic pendant so she could turn into a girl. And, with that magic pendant to become a girl, she could also turn into the mythical Princess Tutu, who also appeared in the story of The Prince and the Raven. Now that she was a girl, she could attend the ballet academy where the prince was! She made friends, and began to learn to dance. But that doesn't make for a very interesting story, now does it? So, to make the Prince smile again, Duck (as Princess Tutu) must gather the shattered shards of Prince Mytho's heart and return them to him. But that's a dangerous action, truly a dangerous action-- because, aren't those shards the only thing sealing the Raven in place? Through her time as Princess Tutu, Duck begins to question what is part of the story, what's real, and who she really is. Is she a girl? Is she Princess Tutu? Or is she really just a little duck, useless to everyone around her? She does make friends of enemies, and enemies of friends. In order to not give away the story's ending, let's just say that she's had a chance to have a pas de deux with the one person she thought she wanted it with, but the story's still far from over back home. Can it go on without her, though? Personality Duck is a bit of a spaz. She tends to blather on and on when a single sentence would do, and she tends to be on the self-deprecating side of humor. In spite of that, she's very sweet and innocent, and she really gives her all to help those she loves. She's VERY clumsy, in both speech and movement. Her friends often compare her to a duck-- ha ha-- because of her eager nature and eagerness. She really wants to please people, and will try her hardest to do so, unless that person proves themselves to be Not Very Nice. She has an innocent view of the world, and but sees the gray in the black and white of "good" and "evil". She will always try to find the good in people, where she can. Abilities and Powers Duck, thanks to Drosselmeyer and the necklace he gave her, has the ability to maintain a human form so long as she doesn't behave or speak like a duck. (She tends to quack when she's surprised.) However! Other than the whole duck-and-human thing, Duck can also become Princess Tutu! Princess Tutu can do several things, all of them are non-combat-oriented, ha ha. -She can dance like a Prima Ballerina. -She can create magic vines and flowers from nowhere, though this will be dampened on the boat. -She can help you work through your problems with a remarkable amount of insight. Yep. Princess Tutu, ladies and gents. Extra Notes TBA Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Princess Tutu